Consumers use a variety of devices that deliver skin care products such as shaving cream and lotions. Shaving cream dispensers, for instance, can deliver heated shaving cream to help soften beard stubble before shaving. Similarly, lotion dispensers can deliver heated lotion for skin comfort as well as for activating and delivering therapeutic or medicinal ingredients in the lotion. However, these and other conventional skin care product dispensers use well-known power generation components such as alkaline batteries and electrical power cords. If battery power is used, the batteries tend to be depleted rapidly and must be replaced regularly, which is costly over time. If conventional electrical power is used, electrical cords prevent portability of the skin care product dispensers.
A device is needed in the industry, which utilizes a compact, portable power source that enables a user to transport a skin care product dispenser conveniently in a purse, pocket, suitcase or the like, and which can be quickly and economically recharged.